theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lassara
A nearly all female race that are the head of the Hettaeran Alliance. They are known in the alliance as being the most political, scientific and most well organized military as well as being the creators of the alliance. History The Lassara lived on the world Hoccora, where their race evolved alongside a slow acting disease that would inflict the males when entering fertility age of 40 years. The Lassara would result in freezing their men to ensure the survival of the species. The Lassara would overcome this and become space fairing during the fourtieth millenia where they came across the gorgothen species, a barbaric based species, that would end up joining the Lassara creating the first two species in the alliance. The Lassara would continue on with the Gorgotha for hundreds of years more before finding the Cynophell. The Cynophell offered the two species of the alliance advances in medicine and agriculture that were beyond even their time. The Lassara and the Gorogthan quickly accepted this race into their ranks and they would protect each other for many millenia onwards. The Unkown a few millenia later, the Hattaeran Alliance continued a time of peace and progression. The species settled in new worlds across the surrounding solar systems. The Lassara heading the lay outs of the alliance settlements kept the peace among the worlds. The worlds were protected from the might of the Gorgotha and the military expertice of the Lassara. An unknown species, brutal and parasitic, came from the unknown stars to feast and conquer weak species. The Unknown, as they are remembered by the alliance, came in full front. They destroyed, burned, and enslaved every world that the Hattaeran settled, pushing them back to their home systems. The Cynophell were the first of the three attacked. Pushed back to their homeworld, the Cynophell discussed tactics to fight the Unknown. The Lassara answered their call with the most brutal of tactics, they infected the Unknown that spread throughout their species rapidly rendering the species extinct. The Lassara shocked the other two species by owning said technology, as it was forbidden. The Lassara were looked upon by fear for many millenia over what they could, and can, do. It is still a sensative subject amongst the alliance to the current day, decalennia after the Unknown's demise. Done with the Unknown, the Lassara led the aliance forth into their future. Humanity In the 50th milliennia, the Lassara would find the Empire of Sol and her vast denizens. A short war broke out between the alliance and the empire before it quickly became clear that they were outmatched. The Lassara, being the head alliance, realized it was not worth the death of their species above all. The war ended bringing the execution of an entire Hettaeran species in accidents on their home world as well as complete annhilation on the warfront. This event has left even more dislike and scars on the Lassaran species than they wanted. After the first contact war between the two, the Empire of Sol and their gods made a deal and took out a part of space and allowed them to live within in. The two empires agreed that neither side enters each other's space or risk conflict. This is, of course, ammended should there be dire circumstances or permission from either side to enter each other's space. To this day, humanity and the Lassara are the only species that are well off together in the galaxy. Combining forces and rescources together in front of the Hell Gate and against other forces in the terror of second sector. Appearance The Lassara are similar in characteristic's to humans, being the most human-like of all species. Key differences are skin pigments showing shades of different colors as well as bone structure. In addition is a translucent feature in their skin, being able to seeing the inside the body. The Lassaran arm bone is nearly exposed, protruding from the arm, adding extreme resilience and strength to them. Their ribcages are also much thicker, making the Lassara much more resilient than normal humans. Otherwise they share similar bodily features. Culture They have class, probably based, albeit sparingly, around who has children and who does not. Those who are able to continue the family line are often the most important in society. Gender They are race the believes in gender, however despite the steep spike in female compared to males, they mostly live equally. Differences are the roles placed upon both genders in order to survive. Males are either to use the little survival time they have in order to breed, to be frozen in order to keep genetic diversity, or to remove the infected organs before the infection develops. Females are expected to have family's and continue society beyond and the survival of the species. Disease The disease the species suffers is (()). The species as whole latently suffers side effects from it, however the male who keep their reproductive systems suffer the most, as the cancerous disease spreads rapidly through the body once they are able to reproduce. The disease kills a male reproductive host within a week to a month of spread. As the disease spreads, it roots within the whole system it moves, becoming inoperable and slowly decays the strong marrow of bone the Lassara have. The females, however, only suffer from whole body joint pains, as well as some suffer from internal issues with organs that depends on the severity. This is overcame by many of the technologies of the current medicine however, and the females generally can live with only minor pain. As with the males, no cure has truly been found for their problems, as its evolved with their species.Category:Hettaeran Alliance